Broadly stated this invention is directed to the easing of the pain and suffering that builds up as expectant mothers approach the time of child delivery, by instituting various programs of positive breathing and relaxation directed to inducing a tranquil attitude to facilitate the normal bodily child delivery functions attendant upon child bearing.